


I'm Promise, I'm Worthy

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Protective Greg, Teen Mycroft, choir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft necesita acercarse a su amor imposible, Greg Lestrade.Y para ello tendrá que redescubrir la vida en 440.





	1. Lose myself in time just thinking of your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> La canción en la cual me he basado es 'One & Only' por Adele { http://youtube.com/watch?v=MGHw__rjakM }  
> Espero les guste.  
> ¡Y VIVA EL MYSTRADE! ♥

_I'm Promise I'm Worthy_

_A Mystrade Fanfic_ for Thais

* * *

 

 

Mycroft estaba muy nervioso por lo que sucedería ese día. Finalmente había juntado el coraje necesario para presentarse en las pruebas que definían si ingresaría o no al coro de la universidad. Nunca había cantado en otro lugar que no fuera la ducha, pero existía un motivo por el cual quería ingresar, un motivo más fuerte que cualquier interés musical: el barítono Greg Lestrade.

Era el típico muchacho que robaba suspiros tanto a hombres como a mujeres, y Mycroft no permanecía ajeno a ello. Se había fijado en el muchacho a principio de año, pero sabía que sus posibilidades eran casi nulas: él era tres años menor, impopular y poco atractivo. _Especialmente_ poco atractivo, con su enorme y extraña nariz, su horrible cabello pelirrojo, su gran cantidad de pecas y su vestimenta fuera de los modernos cánones de la moda. Y Greg, claro, era todo lo opuesto; el muchacho popular, que se destacaba jugando al fútbol y cuya sonrisa podía derretir todo el hielo del planeta. Todos querían cantar como él. Poseía un tono potente y brillante, con gran expresividad y dinamismo. Era, simplemente mágico. Cuando él cantaba, el mundo se detenía para escucharlo. Tenía varios admiradores, claro. Y un séquito de mujeres que querían estar entre sus brazos. Además, salía con la chica más bella de todo el campus, Irene Adler. Era un caso perdido intentar llamar la atención del chico dorado de Private Hills, pero al menos podría tenerlo cerca y admirar desde otra proximidad su increíble voz.

El pelirrojo sabía que no era afinado, pero tenía que jugar todas sus cartas. Anthea, su nueva compañera, audicionaría con él. Ella tenía más chances de ser aceptada, ya que además de contar con una melodiosa voz, sabía tocar el piano. Mycroft apenas si sabía leer pentagramas gracias a sus dos hermanos menores. Todo estaba dispuesto para el desastre.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda, muy diferente a la que sabía usar; jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta color negro, con la estampa de una de sus bandas preferidas. Poseía gustos musicales muy amplios y siempre se sintió orgulloso de ello, ya que no le gustaba ser encasillado. Unas gotas de su perfume preferido le dieron el toque final a su extraño look, con el cual esperaba impresionar. Suspiró al verse al espejo. Había preparado su canción por semanas, y cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil concentrarse en las palabras. El tema le resultaba completamente impersonal, pero prefería que así fuera. No quería abrir su corazón ante desconocidos. Sabía que en la prueba habría tres personas observándolo a modo de jueces, y serían firmes con sus devoluciones. Esperaba que fuera suficiente y que ellos no pudieran destruir sus planes.

Cuando Anthea pasó a buscarlo, media hora antes de lo acordado, él estaba leyendo un apunte sobre monarquías. Apenas si podía prestar atención a las palabras, ya que de verdad estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería. Decidieron pasar por un Starbucks para ingerir una buena dosis de cafeína antes de ir al anfiteatro del campus, donde se llevaría a cabo la selección de voces. Agradecía profundamente haber encontrado a esa muchacha. Era alguien fuera de lo común, y se complementaban a la perfección. Él nunca había sido una persona muy amigable, y Anthea sabía comprender sus reacciones. Jamás lo presionaba ni lo ahogaba. Ella parecía leer su mente, incluso mejor que Sherlock. Por eso, cuando le había planteado sus sentimientos por Greg, la muchacha no dudó en alentarlo a intentar un acercamiento, a pesar de saber que tenía todo en su contra. En definitiva, era una de esas personas que no debes dejar ir tan fácilmente.

En el campus había un ambiente de expectativa. Muchos aspirantes desfilaban de aquí para allá, cantando fragmentos de sus canciones mientras hacían pequeñas coreografías, buscando exhibirse. Mycroft empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que él no tenía experiencia alguna con el baile. Y tampoco quería tenerla, claro estaba; había nacido con dos pies izquierdos y no se pondría en ridículo. Ni siquiera para caerle bien a Greg Lestrade. Cuando se pusieron en la línea, Irene Adler se presentó ante ellos. Les preguntó sus nombres completos y les dio un cartel con un número impreso en él, con el cual serían llamados para subir al escenario. Luego se fue, altiva, rodeada de su séquito de tontas sin cerebro que sólo la alardeaban para lograr popularidad. Tanto Mycroft como Anthea las observaron entre risas, agradeciendo no ser como ellas.

Por suerte, la fila avanzaba rápido. Al parecer, los jueces estaban siendo algo crueles con las devoluciones que les hacían a aquellos que no cumplían con sus expectativas. El pelirrojo empezaba a perder la poca confianza que tenía en sí mismo al ver como personas que él consideraba talentosas salían llorando del auditorio. Giró la cabeza y le comentó a su amiga que le parecía una terrible idea. Ya estaba a punto de pedirle que se fueran cuando llamaron a su número. _Demonios_. Ya no había escapatoria. Respiró profundo y entró al auditorio por la entrada de los artistas, y todo estaba muy oscuro a excepción del escenario. Anthea fue tras él, corriendo para entregar el pendrive con la pista al joven que oficiaba de sonidista. Mycroft soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y volvió a llenarlos antes de ir a escena. Las luces lo encandilaron de inmediato, por lo que subió su mano derecha a la altura de sus cejas para proteger sus ojos.

_\- Uhm… Mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes y voy a cantar ‘Imagine’ de John Lennon_ …

Su voz salía temblorosa. Debía relajarse si quería impresionar a esos malditos egocéntricos que estaban destruyendo las ilusiones de sus compañeros con comentarios hirientes y agresivos.

Pero no esperaba que uno de ellos fuera, exactamente, el motivo de sus desvelos.

Greg Lestrade estaba ahí. Chaqueta de cuero, cabello tirado hacia atrás, una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de jean. Su imagen era simplemente tentadora. Pero Mycroft definitivamente no estaba preparado para cantar frente a él. El pelirrojo respiró profundamente una y otra vez, dándole la espalda al tribunal que lo observaba impaciente. La música comenzó a sonar, pero su voz no lo hizo. Enmudeció por completo, entregándose a los nervios. No podía, era obvio que la presencia de Greg lo intimidaba. Anthea carraspeó nerviosa. No sabía cómo hacer para que su amigo saliera de ese bloqueo y comenzara a cantar algo. Mycroft negó con la cabeza y salió del escenario, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Sintió pasos firmes acercarse a él, y supuso que sería Anthea, avecinándose para asesinarlo lentamente por su desempeño. Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba. Greg estaba ahí, tendiéndole una botella de agua, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Él sólo pudo palidecer, deseando internamente que la tierra lo trague. Había hecho el ridículo y ahora el hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado venía a consolarlo por su estupidez. No se podía caer más bajo. Era lo más terrible que le había pasado en la vida, y sólo pudo sonrojarse hasta el extremo cuando tomó la botella entre sus manos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

_\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿No estabas seguro con la canción que elegiste?_

_\- N..no es eso_ –tartamudeó- _Creo que no fue una buena idea venir_ …

\- ¿Quieres probar con una canción diferente? Canta algo que refleje realmente quién eres –dijo, ayudándolo a incorporarse- _No creo que ‘Imagine’ sea la canción más apropiada para dejar salir tu fuego_

_\- No hay ninguna clase de fuego en mí, soy un idiota que sólo pensó que podía hacerlo_

_\- Y lo harás, créeme_ –le dio una palmada en el hombro- _Ve y enamórame con tu voz, inténtalo por mi_

Y eso fue todo. El cerebro de Mycroft explotó en mil pedazos. Asintió y esperó a que Greg se alejara para saltar como un tonto. Agradecía a todos los dioses del Olimpo que nadie estuviera ahí para verlo comportarse como una colegiala enamorada; Sherlock jamás dejaría de recordárselo si lo hubiese visto. Juntó coraje y volvió a escena, disculpándose con un gesto de su mano. No volvería a fallar, porque ahora sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Respiró profundamente y pidió que cambiaran la pista. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero siempre había amado esa canción por un motivo en particular. La primera vez que la escuchó fue su primer día de clases en Private Hills, mientras estaba intentando encontrar su clase. Iba caminando rápidamente, observando los números sobre las puertas, buscando el 221 casi con desesperación. La potente voz de Adele llegó a su oídos y rió. Le pareció demasiado cursi haber cargado el disco completo en su móvil, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello. Dobló hacia la derecha, girando la cabeza para asegurarse de no haber pasado de largo. Y allí lo vio. El muchacho más perfecto de la creación. E inmediatamente supo que el amor a primera vista existía.

Desde ése momento, cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, pensaba en él. Y con el correr de los días, la letra demostraba más y más sus sentimientos. Era perfecta, y definitivamente expresaba lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Debía cantar esa canción para dejar salir su fuego. Para intentar enamorarlo, aunque fuera imposible.

_You’ve been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it’s taken me so long to let my doubts go_

_You’re the only one that I want_

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Greg, dejando bien en claro que cada palabra que salía de su boca era para él. Sólo para él. Adoraba los ojos chocolate del muchacho frente a él, porque lo calmaban. Sacó el micrófono del pie y comenzó a recorrer el escenario, acercándose a él para que sus miradas se conecten más aún. Mycroft pudo captar la emoción en el semblante del moreno, y eso ayudó a que su voz dejara de temblar y se proyectara más y más. Una vez que estuvo a punto de caer, se sentó en el borde del escenario, apoyando su mano libre en su pecho mientras cantaba. No estaba seguro de la calidad del sonido que estaba emitiendo, pero sabía con seguridad que sus sentimientos le ayudarían a tapar las imperfecciones de su voz. Porque ésa canción lo era todo para él, y quería que Greg lo supiera.

 

_I don’t know why I’m scared_

_I’ve been here before_

_Every feeling, every word_

_I’ve imagined it all_

_You’ll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

 

Realmente había estado ahí, imaginando imposibles situaciones a su lado, en las cuales él se mostraba como su pareja, sin vergüenza alguna del qué dirán. Sueños que jamás se cumplirían, pero con los que mantenía su corazón fuerte y latiendo.

Gregory lo observaba fijamente, con la respiración pausada, como si estuviese meditando algo más que su calidad vocal. Quizás pudiera acercarse a él. Quizás tanto soñar, había provocado que los planetas se alinearan a su favor.

Llegó al estribillo de la canción y simplemente dejó que su voz explote. Notas notoriamente agudas resonaron por todo el auditorio, acompañadas por la melodiosa armonía que lo acompañaba, creando el clima perfecto. Hizo mucho énfasis en las palabras que estaba dedicando, porque nada podía expresar mejor su deseo que ésa canción.

 

_I dare you to let me be your one and only_

_I’m promise I’m worthy_

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

 

Dejó caer su cabeza cuando la música se detuvo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. El silencio parecía no romperse, por lo que Mycroft supuso que había sido un terrible fracaso. Sin embargo, poco a poco, las tres personas que lo juzgaban comenzaron a unir sus palmas en un intenso aplauso. Abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta que Greg estaba de pie, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aplaudiéndolo como nadie. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza debido a la emoción; a pesar de que nunca pudiera ser suyo, al menos había logrado robarle una sonrisa. Sólo para él. Y nadie podía quitarle eso.

El director del coro le agradeció por su audición y le dijo que lo tendrían en cuenta. Los resultados serían anunciados en el correr de la semana, y en caso de quedar seleccionados, comenzarían a ensayar a principios del mes siguiente. Mycroft sonrió y, tras saludarlos con un breve gesto de su cabeza, salió corriendo tras bambalinas para abrazar a su fiel amiga. Todo había salido de maravillas, mejor de lo que habían planeado.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse. Greg estaba allí, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole suavemente. El pelirrojo se acercó con cierta duda, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en su espacio personal. Ninguno de los dos habló. El moreno simplemente le entregó un trozo de papel antes de girar e irse. Mycroft lo abrió rápidamente. Sólo había un número telefónico escrito, pero le bastó para saber que, de ahí en adelante, todas sus fantasías serían insuficientes.

Porque, al parecer, Greg Lestrade, el chico dorado, estaba interesado en él.

Y quería que lo llame.

 


	2. You'll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se recomienda acompañar la lectura de éste capítulo con la canción 'Remedy' de Adele { http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9FzzBB4nVc }

Allí estaba. El día más importante de su vida; su graduación. Después de tantos años de luchar contra las miradas acusadoras de los demás, de sus risas y las burlas constantes, había logrado su meta. Era el mejor de su clase, por supuesto. Y el mejor de la universidad. Se había ganado el respeto de sus profesores debido a su compromiso y su increíble promedio; hasta le habían ofrecido formar parte del staff, cosa que él había rechazado cordialmente. No le gustaba relacionarse demasiado con personas mundanas, aunque de ahora en adelante tendría que vivir para ello.

Su título era sobre política y relaciones internacionales; el mundo sería su escenario. Soñaba con ser líder y codearse con la elite; tener poder y fuerza de decisión sobre todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Y ahora, que tenía las herramientas para hacerlo, nada lo detendría.

Por otro lado, tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba. Sabía que debería pasar mucho tiempo en el trabajo, y que su relación se vendría abajo día tras día. Greg y él llevaban juntos cuatro fructíferos años, en los cuales habían consolidado sus sentimientos con mucho trabajo. A pesar de saber que su adorado muchacho de ojos chocolate lo acompañaba a sol y a sombra, tenía miedo de perderlo por su ambición de poder. Gregory era tan opuesto a él que a veces no comprendía qué hacían juntos. Él no tenía demasiadas demandas; se alegraba con pasar tiempo junto a él y poder ir a beber algo los viernes por la noche o mirar una película en los domingos que tenían libres. La vida a su lado era simplemente maravillosa, cálida. Ambos podían pasar horas en silencio, mientras estudiaban en el cuarto que ahora compartían, regalándose breves roces o caricias distraídas mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en los apuntes. Sus personalidades se complementaban de una forma inexplicable, y cada momento era sublime.

Claro, el comienzo no había sido fácil. Principalmente, porque Irene Adler se encargó de hacerles la vida imposible a ambos cuando Greg decidió que ya no quería seguir siendo su esclavo. La joven montó en cólera, y claro, todo su séquito la ayudó a cobrar venganza. Mycroft fue golpeado varias veces por un grupo de muchachos que pretendían ser los sucesores de Greg en la cama de Adler, y el moreno había resultado herido por defender a su pareja de los mismos. Claro, ella tenía el ego herido y quería que ambos sufrieran por lo que le habían hecho; aunque rápidamente encontró un reemplazo para el muchacho que dijo amar durante tanto tiempo.

Greg y Mycroft no entendían por qué debían dar tantas explicaciones a su amor, pero salían adelante juntos, apoyándose mutuamente, atravesando cada obstáculo que la vida les imponía. El cariño era más fuerte que cualquier situación, y ellos se lo comprobaban al mundo. Porque claro, _todos_ los miraban de forma extraña. El típico cliché de película en el cual el nerd se enamora del chico popular. Pero con el correr de los días, cuando veían que la relación se consolidaba y que no era algo del momento, las aguas se fueron calmando. Todo iba, lentamente, encontrando su lugar en el caos que los rodeaba.

Ahora, allí estaban ambos, tomados de la mano mientras realizaban una breve vocalización. Su profesora preferida les había pedido que cantaran algo a dúo, ya que pertenecían al coro y habían demostrado con creces su talento. Parecía muy lejano aquel día en el cual Mycroft había dado el paso inscribiéndose a las pruebas, pero esa había sido la mejor decisión de su vida; lo había acercado a Gregory, y nada podía ser mejor que eso.

La canción que habían elegido los representaba fielmente. Ambos cargaban con un difícil pasado respecto a la aceptación propia y de los demás; la letra expresaba a la perfección sus miedos, y todo lo que habían atravesado hasta encontrar a alguien que sane sus heridas. Se sonrieron suavemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron; era algo tan íntimo que no podían encontrar explicación. Todo se sentía perfecto si estaban juntos.

El día soleado y la alegría de la multitud los llenaron de energía. Cuando los llamaron a escena, ambos soltaron todo el aire que tenían en sus pulmones antes de subir al escenario. Era el momento de brillar y de regalar a los presentes un momento inolvidable. El piano comenzó a sonar y Greg tomó la iniciativa, dedicándole al público su mejor sonrisa, cautivándolos con su preciosa voz grave y potente.

 

 _I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be_  
So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe  
Right before my eyes I saw that my heart it came to life  
This ain't easy it's not meant to be  
Every story has its scars

Mycroft lo miraba con orgullo y emoción. Realmente habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a lo que eran hoy por hoy. No podía imaginar su vida con otra persona a su lado. Triunfarían, llegarían a lo más alto del mundo, tanto en lo profesional como en su relación, estaba convencido de ello. Porque siempre habían logrado sortear los obstáculos, porque siempre se habían apoyado en todo, se habían dedicado a conocerse en profundidad y sabían absolutamente todo el uno del otro y principalmente porque se amaban. Y su amor era lo más fuerte del mundo. Cuando llegó su turno, Mycroft respiró profundo y buscó la mirada de su pareja, deseoso de cantar esas palabras sólo para él.

 _But when the pain cuts you deep_  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy

Greg tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas antes de continuar con su parte. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante cada estrofa, sabiéndose el único dueño de cada una de esas frases. Mycroft lo había liberado; le había regalado los momentos más felices de su vida al permitirle amarlo. Y ahora, que el futuro era inminente, sabía que podía contar con él cuando tuviese miedo o dudase de su capacidad para salir adelante. El pelirrojo era su fuente inagotable de esperanza, y lo amaba por eso. Y por mil razones más, que jamás podría enumerar sin parecer un loco.

 _No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you_  
Come whatever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through  
Your love, it is my truth  
And I will always love you  
Love you

Mycroft se sonrojó levemente cuando escuchó ese suave ‘te amo’ brotar de los labios de su pareja. Fue a su encuentro y le tomó la mano para poder cantar el estribillo a dúo, como tenían planeado. Sus voces, así como sus personalidades, se complementaban de un modo inesperadamente perfecto. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos, pero sus miradas sólo se pertenecían mutuamente. Se habían encontrado de una forma poco convencional, pero no importaba. Era otro condimento para sazonar su mágica historia de amor, que sólo conocía la felicidad. Se habían encontrado para sanarse, para ser el remedio que ayudara a olvidar lo malo.

Al terminar la canción y besarse suavemente bajo la lluvia de aplausos, ambos sonrieron con tranquilidad. Ya no tenían miedo al futuro, porque estaban juntos. Y no existía barrera que no pudiesen superar si se tenían el uno al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llevado su tiempo porque soy terriblemente mala encontrando el tiempo adecuado para escribir, pero aquí está el final, seis meses después de su publicación.  
> No me odien, sé que me tomo demasiado tiempo para terminar las cosas; es uno de mis grandes problemas. Tengo muchos proyectos e ideas en mente y luego me cuesta terminarlos. Una de las metas para éste año es, justamente, ser más productiva y menos desorganizada. Ojalá pueda cumplirla; eso les traería muchos más ff y actualizaciones menos espaciadas en el tiempo.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen comentarios o kudos.  
> Los escritores nos alimentamos de eso, y nos gusta leer lo que opinan de nuestras obras, ya sea bueno o malo, pero siempre desde el respeto y la crítica constructiva.  
> Les dejo un abrazo fuerte, y que viva el Mystrade ♥


End file.
